


Letter To Home

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lance is a mommas boy, M/M, bad things happen to Lance, depressive Lance, experimenting with a new style, shortest work i've done, sorta angst, voltron Positivity challnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Lance writes letters to home, even in space, after an unfortunate accident Keith finds the letters he has stored





	Letter To Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This was due yesterday, but due to irl things I only now just got it done. Thanks to @stargazershiro over on tumblr for setting this up! And to @legendarydefender-oftheuniverse I really hope you like this!

Lance had a habit of writing letters back home to his momma. He didn't care that other if people would make fun of him, all that mattered was that his momma knew he was all right. 

He wrote to her about everything, always sending the letter home at the end of the week. He wrote about how he failed to get into the fighter program, she wrote back and told him that is was their lost. When their had been a drop out and Lance had been bumped up he wrote to her, she told him that she was so happy for him. He wrote to her about his teamates, how he had a fast growing friendship with Hunk and how he would have like to get to know Pidge more, she expressed how happy she was that he had friends and suggested that Pidge just may be socially awkward. He wrote to her about how the instructors, particularly Iverson, always demeaned him, saying he only got in because the number one Fighter Pilot dropped out, she told him not to listen to them, that she knew Lance could do great things. 

Her letters had been his lifeline, the only thing keeping up the wall between him and his depressive thoughts. But now, he was in space, away from earth and his mama. At first it had been exciting, I mean he was the pilot of a blue giant mechanical Lion that was 1/5 of supposedly the greatest weapon in the universe. Then it started to get to him. At first it was little things like people not taking him seriously that slowly escalated to people sighing and telling him "Not now Lance", or "We need to Focus Lance" whenever he wanted to say something. 

Still he wrote his letters, sure he had nowhere to send them, but he still wrote them as a way of coping. He wrote about discovering Blue, finding the other lions, their first real fight, the castle invasion and how he had saved Coran, going through space, getting to know his team better, his feelings for Keith as they developed into more than a friendship type feelings, losing and finding Shiro as well as Matt, how he felt like he was letting the team down, how he was just a seventh wheel, how Blue would be better with a different pilot. The letters were stored in a box in one of his drawers. 

Lance was currently writing another of his letters, this was a tad more upbeat than usual. The week had been rather calm and in all stress free. It was then that the castle's alarm started to go off. The ship was being attacked by Lotor's forces.

The team went out and fought the Galran fleet like always. They thought it would be an easy fight, after all the fleet was small. They weren't expecting an explosion to rip apart Blue's cock pit. Screams exploded from the crew as they watched Blue slumped. The main goal was now to get Blue and Lance back to the ship. Everyone tried to get Lance to talk, but the usually talkative cuban was silent, furthering their fears. 

As soon as they got in the hangars the paladins swarmed Blue, yelling for their fallen comrade, the sight they found was not pretty. Lance was limp in the pilots seat, shrapnel stuck into his side, blood caking him. Shiro immediately picked up the lad and hurried as fast as he could to the medical bay. Coran and Allura where waiting for them, both a healing pod and an operating table ready. Coran immediately took Lance and Allura shooed everyone away, insisting that the best chance for Lance's survival would be to leave him with Coran.

Keith didn't know what to do, Lance's survival was in the air and he couldn't stop his restless mind. The red paladin just wondered the halls listlessly. When he finally looked up, he noticed he was at Lance's door. With a start he stumbled back. He mumbled softly, debating with himself whether to enter or not. Eventually his curiosity got the better than him. 

Keith entered and saw the papers littered on the ground. He went over and picked them up, tears springing to his eyes as he read them. Wordlessly he gathered the papers and went to the main room. Everyone was there and looked at Keith, sorrow on their face. Keith showed the papers to everyone, only adding onto the sorrow of the room. A pact was formed at that moment, a pact to show Lance how much he mattered and how much he was loved.

Keith would spend his days beside Lance's healing pod, hoping to whatever higher power that the Blue Paladin would survive. It would take two weeks before Coran said Lance was healed enough to be released. Keith was there to catch Lance and everyone surrounded him with tears. Lance was okay, Lance was safe.

They had a sit down after that, told Lance they had found the letters, told them that he did matter, told him how much they cared about him. Lance didn't meet anyone's eyes, but when Hunk corralled everyone into a team hug Lance didn't shy away. He felt a weight somewhat be lifted off his shoulder. Maybe everything would be all right. 

Later that day Keith confronted Lance. Lance figured this was coming, thought Kwith would be disgusted, to hate him. But keith didn't. Keith pulled Lance into a great big hug, pouring al his feeling into it. He didn't know how to properly say what he was feeling, he was never the best at his feelings.

"Lance, I will always be here for you, I care about you so so much." Keith said, and for now, it was enough for them.


End file.
